Mitsubishi i-MiEV '09
|engine = Water-cooled permanent magnet motor |torque = 180 Nm |power = 61 BHP |pp = 296 PP |displacement = 16 kW.h |aspiration = Electric |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 130 km/h |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = 3395 mm |width = 1475 mm |height = 1610 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mitsubishi i-MiEV '09 is a Road car produced by Mitsubishi. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It is rear-wheel drive, and it is also the lightest electric car in the game. Colors Five colors are available for this car: * White Solid * Cool Silver Metallic * Cool Silver Metallic/i-Miev Logo * Red Solid * Raspberry Red Pearl In-game description "A landmark in mass produced and commercially sold electric cars." The i-MiEV is the worlds first mass produced, lithium-ion battery powered electric vehicle manufactured by Mitsubishi. The vehicle is based on their "i" K-Car, and with the battery located at the center of the vehicle's underfloor and a motor mounted under the luggage room, the passenger room and cargo space of the car is basically unchanged from the base model. The driving range per charge is 160km, powered by a lithium-ion battery with 88 cells connected in series. This was one of the things that made the long range possible, and though the placement of a battery like this is normally a difficult issue to resolve, it was a perfect fit in the "i" with its rear midship, long wheelbase layout. By locating the heavy, bulky battery at the center of the underfloor like this, a secondary benefit of lowering the center of gravity was gained, and resulted in a corresponding improvement in handling performance. The power unit is a small permanent magnet synchronous motor that produces 64ps/18.4kgm torque. This is combined with a fixed ratio transmission. It doesn't take any special skill to drive the i-MiEV. You may be surprised at how silent the car is at first, but you'll immediately find that it is a fairly quick, agile car. Though no detailed data on driving performance has been released, the manufacturer states that it is actually faster than the turbocharged version of the base "i". Unlike a hybrid car it runs completely on electricity, so the charging system has been well thought out. With the standardly equipped charging cable, it can be charged from a AC200V or AC100V household socket. It is also possible to quick charge as well. The charging time is approximately 7 hours with AC200V (15A) and 14 hours with AC100V (15A), and approximately 30 minutes (80% charge) when quick charging. Acquisition GT5 As a Premium car, the Mitsubishi i-MiEV '09 can be purchased from the Dealerships for 46,000 Credits. It is a Level 1 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 46,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Kei cars Category:Under 100hp Category:Electric cars Category:Level 1 Cars